I'm Sorry, Al
by rainismysunshine
Summary: Oneshot: Ed makes Al angry and it's a grudge Al takes with him for many years. But what was the real reason Ed didn't go to look for him?


**A/n: Yeah…so I wrote a random oneshot about Ed and Al….and its sad…so I was sobbing and writing a random oneshot about Ed and Al. Hope you like it!**

Alphonse Elric ran as quickly as he could away from the hospital and its shadow looming above him, invisible tears sliding down his cold metal face. He continued to stomp down the sidewalk as the sun's rays continued to disappear over the horizon. He sighed angrily, and began to mumble to himself about how stupid his brother was.

"I just wish he'd leave me alone…" he said bitterly, "I'm not a baby!" Al continued running until he reached his regular spot beside the river. As the air around him quickly succumbed to darkness, he wondered if his brother would send someone out to search for him. "Most likely tomorrow…" he mumbled quietly as he drifted into a deep sleep on the soft ground of the riverbank.

Sunrays reflected off of the large, shining, silver suit of armor as he slowly awoke to the sound of running water. It didn't take him long to remember what had happened yesterday and by the look of things, he had fallen asleep by the river last night. Realizing no one had come to look for him, he decided to explore the city. "I don't need my stupid brother," he scowled, "He can die for all I care…"

Alphonse had a wonderful day on the town. He met many of the local people and actually made a friend who offered him a room for as long as he needed it. Hope Arisumi opened the door to a somewhat dusty room.

"Sorry about the mess…" she said quietly. "I'm not used to guests."

Al chuckled. "That's okay!" he replied cheerfully. "I'll clean it up."

The young girl's eyes brightened. "And I'll help!" she chimed in cheerfully. It felt good to have someone else in the house. Ever since her best friend ad died in a horrible military incident four years ago, she had become quite lonely. Even after she ad settled down in the small village, she had never truly had a friend. Al looked over at the sad expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of worry. Hope forced a sad smile as she handed a scrubbing brush to Al.

"I'm fine," she said softly. Al felt as if he was blushing, tough he knew it was impossible since he had no real body. He smiled to himself anyways. He really liked this new girl. 'Maybe I'll just stay here for a while…' Al thought happily as he helped the girl clean out the room.

Two hours later, the brushes were stored away and Hope and Al sat on the floor, talking by candlelight. Al sighed. "So..." he said quietly. "Have you lived here all your life?" Hope smiled sadly.

"No…" she said as she stared into the distance. I was born in a small town not too far from here, but at quite a young age, my friend and I were taken from our parents by the military for experiments. We were supposedly the youngest people to ever survive a human transmutation…but we didn't care. The only thing we wanted was to go back home. With the help of some friends, we managed to escape and ended up spending quite a few years just avoiding the military. Then, a few years ago, a few gunmen were pursuing us. When they shot at me, my friend jumped in front and got hit instead. The last thing she said to me was 'run' and I did. My friends told me later that she had died. Instead of continuing to run, I settled down, hoping it would ease the memory…but so far you're the only person I've been able to befriend." Hope finished as she stared intensely at the ground. Tears began to fall down her face and onto the floor as she broke into sobs. Al scooted over to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"There there…" he said softly. "It'll be okay…" Hope looked up at him with a sad smile as she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Well enough about me…" she said. "What about you?"

Al sighed. He wasn't exactly sure what her reaction might be to the fact that he was just a suit of armor. Hope watched him stare into space as she quietly chuckled. "I know that there isn't a body inside your armor…" she said finally, scaring Al out of his own thoughts. "I understand if you- wait…you know?"

Hope chuckled softly. "Of course…" she said. The people that helped Rayne and I escape from the military's grasp; the friends who give me all my information, happen to be Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye. I know who you are…"

Al was shocked.

"Really? And you aren't frightened?" he asked in an astonished tone.

"Of course not!" Hope responded as she let out a small laugh. "It shouldn't matter..."

Al blushed on the inside. No one had ever said that to him before. This had to be the most wonderful person he had ever met. Hope sighed.

"Okay…so I admit that I know your story…but I do have a question for you. Where's the other infamous Elric?"

Al looked at the ground angrily. 'She must be another one of Ed's stupid fans…' he thought bitterly as he watched the candle flicker. Hope laughed. "I'm only asking because you two are supposed to be inseparable. Don't worry…I like you better…"

Al felt the warm feeling again as he slowly looked up from the candle.

"I don't care where he is." Al said bitterly. "I'm on my own now…"

Hope frowned, but decided not to say anything about it. "You're welcome to stay here longer, then." She said as her eyes shone in the candlelight. Al didn't have to think twice. He eagerly agreed as Hope laughed and then began to yawn, leaning against Al. Al sighed happily.

"Well…its late" he said tiredly, "I guess we'd better-" but when he looked over at Hope, she was sound asleep against him. He reached for a nearby blanket, careful not to awaken her, and covered her up. Not long after, he fell into a peaceful sleep himself.

"Al!" a voice called, jolting him out of his thoughts, "Dinner's ready!"

Al pulled is hair back and quickly walked towards the kitchen and planted a short kiss on Hope's lips.

"Hey honey…it smells great."

"Thanks love…" Hope replied as Al looked towards the table and saw three places set. Hope noticed his confusion and smiled. "Someone stopped by earlier and said she wanted to speak with you tonight so I invited her to dinner. She should be arriving soon." Al continued staring at Hope with a totally blank minded grin. Hope laughed. "You crack me up sometimes, Al…" she said cheerfully. Al moved closer to her, a dangerous look in his eyes. Hope smirked as he gently pulled her into a passionate kiss just as a tall blond girl appeared in front of the kitchen doorway.

"I'm sorry…am I interrupting something?" she said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. Al abruptly broke the kiss as he stared at the blond in shock.

"Winry?" he asked in an amazed tone.

"Yeah…its me," Winry continued angrily, not having planned to lose her temper this badly. "I've only spent five years searching for you, thinking you were dead. Everyone's been worried sick and you've been off living your life away from everyone. I know you ran away that night. I know he made you mad, but what you did was horrible." She finished, averting her eyes to the ground.

"If EDWARD," Al starting, putting emphasis on the fact he no longer used the term 'brother' "wanted me to stay with him so badly, then he would have actually come and looked for me, but he waits five years and sends you instead. There's no excuse for that…I can't forgive him…"

A tear slid down Winry's face. "So they never told you...did they?" she asked quietly, already knowing the answer and thus continuing on. "About an hour after you left…that night…while Ed was still in the hospital, he begged someone to go after you. Since it was already dark, all the staff assured him they'd go in the morning, but Ed wouldn't settle for that. He wanted to protect you and make sure you were all right, even if it meant admitting he was wrong. That night, after everyone was gone, he attempted to sneak out of the hospital and search for you. Unfortunately, his wounds opened up and…they found him the next morning. He had lost too much blood. The only thing left at the scene was a message written in blood that said 'I'm sorry, Al'


End file.
